It's All Up in the Stars
by quizasvivamos
Summary: This is an extension of the Made to Keep Your Body Warm 'verse in a series of one shots (if you have not read it first, please do!). Fresh out of NYU, Kurt chooses to pursue a career in writing, while Blaine leaves his job at the news station to pursue music.
1. Kurt's Decision

**Author's Notes:** Here it is! After a bit of a break, I've returned to write some more in the MtKYBW 'verse. Here's the fulfillment of the first prompt: the extended version of Kurt's graduation night. This begins right where chapter eight left off. **Warning** for _very_ happy Blaine and fairly vanilla sexy times (there's explicit content that was not previously present in this 'verse...I hope it's not too much). Although this is a little different in tone than the other writing in this 'verse, I hope you still enjoy it :)

* * *

"Kid, where's Blaine? Is he gonna meet us at the restaurant?" Burt asked when he looked back at Kurt through the mirror. "You look a mess – did something happen between you two?" he continued hesitantly.

Kurt was no longer crying, but his face was puffy and his eyes were red. He met his father's eyes in the mirror now and smiled. "Everything's okay, dad. I just – I have a lot to think about."

"You're a college graduate now," Carole said, smiling back at Kurt. "I'm sure it's a bit scary trying to figure out what comes next."

"Yeah. But it's not only that," he paused, "Dad, Blaine wants me to move in with him."

Burt swallowed and furrowed his brow as he tried to understand where Kurt was coming from.

"You two have been seeing each other for a few months now, huh? Are you two pretty serious? It seems like he cares a lot about you from what you told me."

"Yes, he does."

"This is hard for me, Kurt. I'm still trying to be okay with the fact that he's a grown man compared to you. I still see you as my kid, the baby I held in my arms not too long ago – but, I know. You're an adult now…it's just gonna take some getting used to."

"I love him, Dad, and I think I want to accept his offer. And he's so good to me –"

"He makes you happy. I get it. You think you have a future with him?"

"I can't imagine one without him."

"Yep. He's head over heels," Carole teased. "You're a smart kid, Kurt. If it feels right in your heart, then I think you should go for it."

"Thank you, Carole."

Burt sat in silence for a moment as he pulled the car into the parking lot of the restaurant and put it in park. He turned around in his seat to face Kurt.

"You know I don't want you rushing into things. I'm going to tell you something, and it's going to be difficult, but I mean it." He sighed heavily. "If you think this is right for you, then you have my blessing. You're my kid, and I know you well enough by now to know that once you've got your mind set on something, there's no stopping you. I think you'll be alright, and I trust that you'll make a good decision." He paused again. "But, listen. Just know that if anything doesn't work out, you're always welcome home."

"Thanks, Dad. I love you so much," Kurt said, eyes shining.

"Love you too, kiddo."

-s-

Over dinner, Kurt explained in detail his plans for after college. He wanted to stay in New York, of course, but he wasn't sure how or where he'd begin his job search. The career center had set him up with some sites where he could connect with businesses and employers in the area. He'd try that out and hope for the best. But as they talked, Kurt's mind wandered back to the key that was now in his pocket.

He had been spending so much time with Blaine and at Blaine's apartment that he felt like he was practically already living there. But, actually living there would be completely different. He knew this was a huge decision and that it required a commitment larger than he had ever been asked to make before, but nothing ever felt as easy as this decision. Kurt patted the key in his pocket.

When they finished their dinner, Kurt climbed back into the SUV. A bout of nerves overcame him, but he took a deep breath, and they soon subsided. He knew Blaine would be home tonight, and he would go there. He wanted Blaine to know that he had made the decision, and that he was all he wanted.

Kurt was free. His gown now discarded in the back of the rental SUV, and he was on his way back to his studio apartment to grab a few bags and fill them with the essentials. The conversation with Rachel was the next thing he had to worry about. But she wasn't home when he walked in the door, so, after he gathered his things, he sent her a text.

_I won't be home for a few days. Don't wait up._

**_Ok, Kurt. Have fun ;)_**

-s-

Kurt stood outside the door to Blaine's apartment laden with bags of his belongings and a suitcase of his clothing, and, yet, he felt weightless, like he was floating. He took a deep breath. This was it. He didn't know what to expect, or how he'd feel when he set foot in the apartment. Kurt placed the key into the lock and turned the handle. He gently pushed the door open and entered.

Blaine was standing, already in his pajamas, in the kitchen area over by the cabinets, clean plates in hand, about to put them away, when he turned to see Kurt entering. His heart stopped for a split second and he lost his grip on the dishes in his hands. They crashed to the floor and shattered as he ran towards Kurt.

"You're really here – you came. Give me your bags. I – I can't believe it. Does this mean -?" Blaine was ecstatic and unable to form complete phrases.

Kurt nodded. "For good. You're stuck with me, mister."

Blaine tossed the bags to the floor, and adrenaline suddenly surged through his body. He threw his arms around the back of Kurt's neck and brought their mouths together. After a heated moment, he broke off the kiss and inhaled the scent of Kurt's skin. He still couldn't believe that Kurt was here, and he wanted to be sure this was real, so he gripped tightly onto Kurt's back, pulling him in close and digging his fingers into the fabric of his shirt.

"Don't worry. I'm going to get a job as soon as possible. I don't want you to think I'm a freeloader," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine was taken aback. "What? Oh - no, Kurt. I would never - I don't think that. I made the offer, and I'm completely aware of your financial situation. But none of that matters. What matters is that you're here, that you want to be here. We'll figure the rest out soon enough," Blaine said smiling.

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and knew that he meant everything he said. He grinned and then wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and began kissing him again, but this time more slowly and full of want. Soon, it was all becoming too much. A wave of heat rushed through Blaine's body and into his extremities. He wanted to feel Kurt, he wanted to be with him and celebrate every inch of his body, and he wanted Kurt to _feel_ how grateful he was to be with him.

"Kurt - can I -?" Blaine gasped in between kisses.

Kurt cut him off by kissing him harder and ran his hands down Blaine's back, stopping to rest them on the curve of his lower back. He pulled him in closer to his body, and pushed his tongue inside Blaine's mouth. Blaine let out a soft moan into Kurt's mouth. This was enough to answer his question. Kurt was good with words, but he was also extremely good at communicating without them, and Blaine always received the message.

"Do you want to go somewhere more comfortable?" Kurt asked, pulling away. There was that look, Blaine didn't see it often, but when he did, he knew that Kurt wanted exactly what he did.

"Kurt - I - I want you to be comfortable. I - god, I just want to be with you right now," he groaned.

"I know." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine again. He kissed Blaine's neck, then moved up to plant kisses along his jawline, and, when he reached his ear, he stopped to nibble gently on his earlobe. Kurt was driving him absolutely crazy. They had only been intimate a few times in their relationship, but Kurt had learned all the spots and everything that could make Blaine fall completely apart. "I want you too."

And with that, Blaine brought their mouths together again, and they stumbled towards the bedroom, wrapped up in each other, never letting their kisses cease.

They fell back onto the bed, Blaine falling on top of Kurt. He kissed the corner of his mouth, along his jawline, and then his neck, stopping to suck on a patch of skin. Kurt moaned and writhed slightly underneath him. He began working at Kurt's shirt, unbuttoning it as he planted kisses down his pale chest. Kurt was already hard, and he bucked his hips up grinding his erection against Blaine's.

"Just relax, Kurt. I want to go slow tonight," Blaine said, trying not to whimper at the touch.

"But -"

"I just want to make you feel good. Don't worry about me."

Kurt nodded and laid back against the pillow. Blaine lowered his head again to trail kisses down Kurt's chest and abdomen. When he reached Kurt's pants, he began undoing them, and then pulled them down and off. Blaine gently kissed Kurt's erection through the fabric of his boxer briefs, and then slid his fingers under the waistband and pulled down to remove them.

Then he sat up for a moment and pulled off his undershirt. He wanted to feel Kurt's skin against his own, so he shifted his body up, pressing his chest flush against Kurt's and began kissing him on the mouth, sucking at his bottom lip. Then he shifted his body down again on the bed until his head hovered above Kurt's hips.

He slowly lowered his mouth onto Kurt's cock and sucked lightly on the tip. Kurt moaned and tried to thrust his hips up to push himself farther into Blaine's mouth, but Blaine held his hips to steady him, and gently pushed him back into the mattress. He pulled off and ran his tongue up the length of Kurt's cock. Then he moved his head down and began kissing Kurt's inner thighs which caused Kurt to elicit a sound that made Blaine's cock twitch. Blaine was aching for release now, and he couldn't ignore it much longer.

He continued to kiss and massage Kurt's thighs with his one hand, while he slid his other hand into his pajama pants. He shivered and let out a muffled groan at the touch. Then he took Kurt into his mouth again, but this time, he sank his mouth all the way down and began moving his head up and down until he found a steady rhythm as he listened for all of Kurt's telltale noises. Kurt couldn't help it, so he grabbed Blaine's head and ran his fingers through his curls. Then Blaine slid his one hand down to grasp Kurt's ass, squeezing as he continued.

"Blaine - I'm so close already," Kurt uttered brokenly.

Blaine pulled off. "It's okay," he said gruffly. He then took Kurt into his mouth again, quickening his pace and sucking harder, and his strokes grew more rapid as he jerked himself off in time with the movement of his mouth on Kurt's cock. Kurt was emitting moans and gasps that were bringing Blaine closer and closer to climax. Kurt's hips jutted up hard as he let out one last noise, calling out Blaine's name as he came into his mouth. This was enough to push Blaine over the edge, and he came apart, spilling over his hand in his pajama pants. Blaine swallowed, pulling off of Kurt, and rolled over, collapsing onto the bed next to him. They both lay there catching their breath.

Blaine grabbed some tissues and cleaned himself off while Kurt lay there with his eyes closed, still coming down from his orgasm.

When his breathing steadied, he rolled over on his side and gazed tenderly at Blaine. He reached over and lazily ran his hand across Blaine's chest. Blaine rolled over to face Kurt and grabbed Kurt's wrist, holding it between their bodies. He shifted his body closer and brought Kurt's hand to his mouth, kissing his knuckles, and softly dragged his lips up his fingers to kiss his fingertips. Kurt giggled.

"You're quite the lover," Kurt said quietly.

"You make it so easy."

"If this is any indication of how life is going to be with you, then I'm glad I made this decision," Kurt mused.

Blaine let out a muffled laugh, his body shaking slightly.

"No, but really. I'm glad you gave me that key and that I'm here now. It means a lot to me."

"I knew I had to do it. You mean a lot to me, and I couldn't risk losing you. I love you, Kurt," Blaine said.

"I love you too."

They lay there in silence for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes.

"C'mere," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him in closer. Kurt rolled over to face away from Blaine and nestled into him, his back pressed against Blaine's chest. Blaine rested his hands on Kurt's belly and his chin on his shoulder and then spoke softly into his ear.

"I know I made a lot of promises to you, but I'm going to make yet another. I don't want you to feel pressured to stay here, but I want you to know that, no matter what happens, you have a place to come home to," he faltered, "if you want to call this home. You're always welcome here, Kurt."

Kurt was overwhelmed, and he felt like he might cry. But he didn't want Blaine to think something was wrong. He was overjoyed but didn't know what to say. Instead of speaking, he grabbed Blaine's arms and pulled him closer against himself, allowing no space to exist between their bodies. Blaine understood what this meant, and he nuzzled his nose into the side of Kurt's neck.

"This feels like home, here, in your arms," Kurt said drowsily, broken by a yawn. "I think I could call this home," he practically whispered.

Blaine closed his eyes, grinning and pulling Kurt against him, and not long after, drifted off to sleep.

-s-

Sunlight streamed in through the window, casting a beam of light across Kurt's bare torso. The covers were pulled up just above his waist, and he was sprawled across the side of the bed.

Blaine was already up and about the apartment preparing breakfast. Because now he had a reason to cook, had someone to cook for. The bacon sizzled in the pan and the pancakes began to bubble as Blaine grabbed the turner to flip them. He sang softly as he continued preparing the food. The coffee pot was now filling up, and the smell of the fresh roast permeated the kitchen, mixing in with the other delicious scents.

The aromas of Blaine's cooking wafted through the apartment and hit Kurt's nose. He slowly opened his eyes, and blinked at the light shining in. He rolled over and sat up slowly. Oh, god did that smell good. The last time he woke up to breakfast like this was when he was back in Ohio. When he was home. But now, Kurt thought, this could be his home. It would be his home.

He glanced over and noticed a pair of pajama pants had been laid out for him, so he slipped them on, stretched, and rubbed his eyes, and then made his way out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. Blaine stopped singing when he turned around and saw that Kurt had finally emerged.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Have a seat. I hope you're hungry," Blaine said, laying out a plate, mug, and silverware at the counter.

"You have no idea," Kurt said, his voice still gravelly from sleep. He made his way over and climbed onto one of the stools.

Blaine laughed. "Good, because I got a little carried away and made a little too much," he said, beaming. He turned off the stove and brought the bacon and a large stack of pancakes over to the counter and sat down across from Kurt. They made up their plates, and Blaine poured them both a cup of coffee.

They sat there in silence, mostly because their mouths were full as they ate, as Blaine took in the moment and how perfect it all was. Kurt was here. He was most likely here to stay, and he knew now that Kurt truly loved him too.

And his apartment would never be empty again. And Blaine knew he'd never have to fear coming home to being lonely again.


	2. Writer's Block

**Author's Notes:** Kurt (23) is writing his novel, and he has become withdrawn and distant from Blaine (36). One day, Blaine finds Kurt with his head down on the counter and his laptop open in front of him. Blaine knows just the thing to cure Kurt's writer's block while getting to spend some much needed time with him.

* * *

Blaine was sent home unexpectedly from the station after filming the morning report. They decided that he wasn't needed and told him that the reports he had prepared were sufficient, and they wanted to let someone new on the team step in for practice; but, in actuality, his supervisor had noticed he seemed a bit strung out and was not his usual self. Upon further investigation, because Tina possessed the inability to keep her mouth shut, he found out that Blaine was having a bit of a tough time getting used to not seeing Kurt as much or getting to spend much time with him since he began working on his novel - save when they were going to bed or waking up in the morning.

So, confused but grateful after being reassured that it was nothing to be concerned about, he was dismissed and made his way home from work during daylight hours for the first time in a long time. Upon entering the apartment, Blaine was surprised to find Kurt sitting at the counter with his head in his arms. His laptop was open in front of him, and the cursor blinked at the end of a half-filled word document in the middle of a half-written sentence. And Kurt seemed less than half as enthusiastic as usual.

"Uh," Blaine began slowly. "Are you alright there?"

Kurt groaned but didn't lift his head. Blaine tried not to laugh because he wasn't sure if that would make matters worse. Instead, he approached Kurt and poked him lightly in the arm. Kurt groaned again but then lifted his head to look at Blaine.

"I'm stuck. I don't know where I'm going, and my mind has gone completely blank. One moment, I'm typing, and the characters and plot are really coming along and then," he plopped his head back down, "nothing," he mumbled.

"There's a word for that, well, two words. It's called writer's block. But there's no need to get so bent out of shape, it's perfectly normal," Blaine said.

"I know, it just really sucks."

Blaine laughed this time and rubbed Kurt's shoulder. "You'll be alright. You just need to step away from the computer for a little bit. I know, we'll go out and take a walk through Central Park or something. Or we could go shopping," Blaine offered. "I know there was that pair of boots you wanted at Bloomingdale's."

"Oh, they are marvelous, but I could never really afford them," Kurt sighed.

"Well, let's just go out and see where we end up. I promise that it'll help," he said, gently shutting the laptop.

Kurt was in desperate need of inspiration, and Blaine was in desperate need of quality time with Kurt.

-s-

The trees were nearly bare now, and their leaves littered the sidewalks, scraping along the cement every time a good bit of wind would catch them. Kurt stared at his feet, his hands in the pockets of his jacket, as they walked, dodging the cracks and occasionally crunching a dried leaf under his foot. The autumn breeze caught his scarf and whipped it up playfully, trailing it behind his head momentarily. He readjusted it on his neck and then glanced sideways at Blaine who was walking beside him.

Blaine was scanning the store fronts as they went, his eyes flicking back and forth and his mind not really occupied with anything. He could tell that the shops were beginning to prepare for the holiday season as they were in the process of transitioning their displays to something more festive. It was nice to just be out getting some exercise and finally having a moment away from it all with Kurt. He felt Kurt's eyes on him and turned to face him, grinning.

He chuckled. "I love how it's not even that chilly out, but your cheeks are so rosy," Blaine teased Kurt. He reached his hand out to brush his fingers across Kurt's cheek, but Kurt playfully swatted it away.

"What? It's cute," Blaine said.

"I can't help it. I happen to be Irish, which also explains all my annoying freckles - "

"Which are also adorable, and I have no idea why you insist on covering them up," Blaine said, recalling a day about two years ago when Kurt was first getting situated in the apartment.

After Kurt had unpacked and stocked his moisturizers, hair products, and cosmetics in and around the sink area, a startled Blaine entered the bathroom and didn't recognize it as his own at first. He discovered Kurt's various forms of concealer and cover up among his moisturizers, and he wondered why Kurt thought he needed all of this. Sure, Blaine had to wear makeup when he was on camera, but he hated it, and he couldn't imagine why anyone would want to cake the stuff on their face on a daily basis.

Kurt was high maintenance, and Blaine wasn't used to that at first. But he could understand his desire to keep up his appearance, considering Blaine also liked to have nice hair and clothes. But Blaine loved him most on those rare days when their days off happened to coincide, and they would lounge around the apartment in sweats or pajamas. Kurt's hair would be mussed from sleep, and his freckles would show clearly on his pale complexion. He often had a sun-kissed look to him, especially during the summer, and Blaine couldn't keep himself from planting kisses all over his face, connecting the minute, tan spots like tiny constellations before gazing into those brilliant blue eyes in which swirled the rest of the galaxy.

Kurt sighed. "I've always just been self-conscious about them, ya know?"

"You shouldn't be, but I understand. I love them, by the way."

"I'm sure there's something you don't really like about yourself," Kurt said, blushing a bit from Blaine's comment, but it went unnoticed due to his cheeks already being tinged pink.

"Hmm, well I did get teased back in high school about my eyebrows," he said, waggling them up and down.

Kurt laughed. "Seriously? I think they're handsome in all their geometric greatness," Kurt jested. "I guess you're right. Maybe I've been being silly about it."

Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand, and they continued across the street towards the park. They passed the horse-drawn carriages that lined the entrance, and Kurt frowned as he looked into one of the horse's large, dusky, sad eyes. Poor things, he thought, but all he could do was keep walking. Back at home, he was accustomed to seeing horses roaming free in the fields, but, in the city, these creatures were stripped of their nature, tied up and used as tools for human amusement. He shook his head and gripped Blaine's hand tighter as they proceeded into the park.

"It looks like something's going on over there," Blaine said, pointing to an area of the park where people were gathering.

"Oh! It looks like a stage," Kurt said, squinting to get a better look.

"Do you want to check it out?"

"Sure," Kurt said, smiling.

As they approached the area where the stage was set up, Blaine caught sight of a sign that informed him that this was Shakespeare in the park, and, needless to say, he was delighted and, like an excited puppy who had just spotted a squirrel, tugged on Kurt's hand to move a little quicker so they could grab a seat on the lawn nearby. Blaine sat down immediately, eager for the show, but Kurt stood there hesitant, eyeing his pants and then the ground.

"Oh. I didn't think about that. The grass is dry, Kurt. Your pants should be fine, and, if not, I promise I'll buy you a new pair. C'mon, just have a seat," he said, patting the ground beside him. Kurt sat down reluctantly with an indignant look on his face. But he soon relaxed, deciding that seeing Blaine excited like this was worth possibly ruining this particular pair. They scooted in towards each other to watch the show, and Kurt lay his head on Blaine's shoulder.

The performance was Much Ado About Nothing. Throughout most of the show, Kurt couldn't understand half of what was being said, but the delivery had him in stitches at parts. The banter between Benedick and Beatrice was his favorite, and he would often glance to the side to gauge Blaine's reaction to find him laughing and smiling with a twinkle in his eye. This was really nice, Kurt decided.

They applauded as the actors took their bows, and they got up, brushing off their pants. Kurt sighed a breath of relief when examination showed that his pants were unharmed. Blaine laughed at him and rolled his eyes.

"You and your clothing. I told you they'd be fine, but if they hadn't been, you know that would have been an even better excuse to go shopping."

"True, but you like to look good too, mister. I'm not the one who spent thirty minutes in the bathroom this morning gelling my hair down," Kurt huffed. "If you want me to stop hiding my freckles, you should stop hiding those gorgeous curls of yours," Kurt said, narrowing his eyes.

"Alright, you win this time," Blaine said. "How about we get something to eat? It looks like there's some sort of cart over there," he said, and they walked a little farther down towards it. Normally, Kurt would have grimaced at the idea of eating food from a cart or truck, but he got over that years ago after many days of surfacing from long lectures with a painfully empty stomach and a low budget. Then, the trucks on campus became a godsend, and he was grateful for their existence and their sometimes greasy, carb-loaded goodness. He was just glad that he didn't live a sedentary lifestyle and had kept busy throughout college, or he would have gained the freshman fifteen and then some.

They bought warm soft pretzels and an overpriced bottle of water, walked the path for a few minutes, and then made their way back out of the park. Kurt cupped the pretzel between both hands, merely nibbling at it at first, as he took in its warmth which was, unfortunately, fleeting in the cool air.

"Do you want to spend a quiet evening in? The fridge is looking a little bare at home. We could stop by the market and pick up a few things for dinner," Blaine suggested.

"That sounds good to me. We've also got quite a bit of catching up to do on our shows. Ever since I've been so busy with my writing and you've been working long hours, the DVR has been filling up," Kurt said.

The walk to the market was pleasant as they caught up with each other about work, Kurt's writing, and Blaine's music. Kurt chose some fresh, colorful vegetables and pasta, and Blaine picked out a peanut butter mousse that looked too good to pass up, and they headed home, spoils in hand, legs finally giving in, and bodies exhausted from the day out.

Once the salads and main dish were prepared and devoured, Kurt and Blaine changed into pajamas and settled down on the couch, remote in hand.

"Let's see, we've got Downton Abby, Real Housewives - oh! Project Runway," Kurt scrolled through the recordings and clicked on the last. "I need my fashion fix for today, and I'm in the mood for something mindless. Clothing porn," he hummed, as Tim Gunn's face appeared on their screen.

Blaine merely laughed and shook his head. It was endearing, Kurt's relationship with clothes - and reality television. Before Blaine met Kurt, he never watched much television at all. If anything, he would catch a rerun here and there of Criminal Minds or Sex and the City - although, he never brought it up in conversation. In fact, he would never admit it, but, back in his college days, he had seen every episode and could recall the adventures of Carrie, Miranda, Samantha, and Charlotte in all too much detail. But reality television was alien to him, and, not until Kurt introduced him to it, did he begin getting into what he decided was the junk food of television. But like junk food, it was easily consumed and just satisfying enough to keep watching more and finding excuses for indulging. No matter what the show, though, Kurt's commentary was always his favorite part about the nights they watched television together. That, and the way Kurt tended to talk himself to sleep in Blaine's lap or tucked in close with his head on his chest or shoulder. That was nice too.

"Heidi can wear anything and look fabulous, but I'm not so sure about that dress," Kurt said

"The color is all wrong - or maybe it's just her hair," Blaine added

Kurt glanced up at Blaine. "You would be the expert on hair," he joked. "I see what you mean, but I'm sticking with the dress. The cut is wrong for her body type."

"Well, gee, why didn't you go into fashion, Mr. Hummel?" Blaine teased.

"I like to wear and drool over nice clothes, not write about them, and, lord knows, I can't sew anything to save my life," he laughed.

Well into the episode, Kurt yawned, and Blaine knew he was about to pass out. The final looks were walking the runway when Kurt's eyelids fluttered and closed from exhaustion, and his body grew heavy. Blaine didn't have the heart to move Kurt at this moment, so he stayed up a bit longer and watched another episode before shaking Kurt gently awake and leading a tired-eyed Kurt to bed where he would sleep much sounder.

-s-

After a long day at work, Blaine entered the apartment that evening, shuffled through the mail, and tossed his keys on the counter before realizing that Kurt was hunched over at his laptop typing furiously. Blaine just smiled as if to say "I told you so", and, not wanting to interrupt his creative flow, quietly made his way to the bedroom, sat down by his piano, and pulled out the notebook in which he had been scribbling lyrics.

He was relaxed all day at work as he played back over in his mind the previous day with Kurt. He didn't even let it get to him when a coworker rudely commented on a calculation error he had made but had thankfully caught in time. It was the simple things that still made him happy even after being together for two years such as the ability to read Kurt and knowing the cure to his frustration as well as being able to spend time with him out in the city without all the worries of daily life.

The day out in the city inspired Kurt to continue writing. They lived in New York, one of the most exhilarating metropolitan centers of the world, and Blaine knew that Kurt just needed to be reminded of what lay just beyond their front door. Blaine also needed to be reminded that, although things were changing in their lives, it was for the better, and they still had each other and needed to continue to support each other. And, even if they were more rare these days, those little stolen moments made all the difference.

And the city was an inspiration to Blaine too. He began writing out a new song, and then played out a melody that had been swirling around in his mind all day, pressing each key softly and slowly as he jotted down his work. After playing for a few moments, he whipped up a quick dinner and laid a plate out for Kurt who hardly looked away from his computer as he ate it.

But it was alright. Things were okay like this because Blaine knew how much this meant to Kurt, and they didn't need to be in each other's space at all times. He left Kurt alone again as he changed out of his clothes from the day and into something comfortable to sleep in.

He reentered the main room and saw that Kurt was still typing but looked much more relaxed now. Blaine walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."

Kurt looked up, confused. "For what?"

"For being you. I love you."

"I love you too, silly."

Kurt listened as Blaine made his way back into the bedroom, but he was quiet now. Biting his bottom lip in concentration, he slowly typed out the final sentence of the chapter, read back over the section, tweaking it in spots, and then saved before shutting down the laptop. He felt truly accomplished, and he owed it to Blaine for helping him clear his mind. There was so much, and there were so many people to observe while in the park and out in the city immersed in, well, life, and ideas sprung rapidly into Kurt's head with each step they took. When he woke up the next day, he was ready to write again and knew exactly where he was going with this part of the story.

Blaine felt the bed dip beside him, but he remained under the covers, completely relaxed and on the verge of oblivion. A moment later, he felt a warm arm wrap around his middle and pull him in to rest against a solid, warm body. The corners of his mouth curled up in a smile, and he yawned silently and drifted off into a blissful sleep.


	3. The Proposal

**Author's Notes:** Because this is pretty self explanatory, I'll just supply a quick summary here. Blaine (38) is faced with the offer of a record deal and must decide whether or not to take the next big step in pursuing his dream. Meanwhile, Kurt (25) and Blaine have been together for four years now, and Blaine considers taking their relationship to the next level as well. Kurt is still employed at the local library while working on his novel in his free time.

* * *

The morning after the scout approached him following his gig, Blaine was still high off of the prospect of his own record deal. His mind was scattered, and as he paced the apartment that evening, he felt dizzy. Kurt had been at work at the library all afternoon and would be returning in a few hours.

He hadn't discussed it with Kurt yet, because he wasn't sure he would take the offer. They gave him a week to think about it and to call them with his decision.

Signing onto this most certainly meant that he would have to leave his job at the news station, and this notion scared the crap out of him. Up to this point, he had been playing it safe, and his income and living situation was stable.

Two albums. That's what they wanted from him, and if he chose to go on, he could renew the contract. Or, if they decided that he really wasn't what they were looking for, they could tell him to get lost.

But then what had he been doing all this time, if he wasn't going to take a chance on his dream? Someone was opening the door for him, and he knew it was time to walk through it. If not for him, for Kurt. Because Kurt had believed in him and inspired him to do what he loved again these past few years.

He wandered into the bedroom and rummaged through the closet until he came across an old college sweatshirt he had hidden in the back. It looked so worn, Kurt would have never thought to look at it, nor would he want to. Blaine reached into the front pocket and pulled out a small, black, hinged box. He opened it to reveal the ring he had purchased about two years ago for all the wrong reasons.

Their relationship was still going strong, but Kurt had been busy with work and Blaine was tied up at the station during hurricane season, and every time they were home together, Kurt was either engrossed in his writing or going through one of his phases where he just wanted to be left alone. Although he knew he had no right or real reason to be concerned, Kurt's behavior on top of the stress from his job made Blaine feel a bit insecure and needy, and he thought he might lose Kurt again.

So on his day off, he wandered into a small jewelry shop in the city and impulsively bought the ring thinking that this would be the solution that would return Kurt's attention to him and make him feel better about himself. Luckily, he realized in enough time that this was a very stupid and selfish idea, so he stored it away.

That was in the past, though, and two years later and four years into their relationship, he never felt more secure. If he accepted this deal, then a lot would change in his life, but he felt like it was a perfect opportunity to let Kurt know that he wanted him to be a part of his new life and a permanent part of his future.

He slid the box back into the pocket of the sweatshirt and returned it to the back of the closet. Tonight, he would tell Kurt about everything because this was a decision he didn't want to make on his own. His nerves were all over the place, and he couldn't focus enough to cook, so he decided to order in for tonight.

Only a few moments after the food arrived, Kurt turned the handle on the door and entered the apartment.

"Oi, Blaine. I need a shower, but whatever that is, it smells good," Kurt said, as he kicked off his shoes and shuffled over to the bedroom. He dropped his bag next to the bed, and proceeded to strip off his work clothes from the day.

Blaine followed him into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hurry up with your shower, if you can. I have something important to talk to you about."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Oh, alright. I hope it's good news, because after today, I don't think I can handle any more of the bad variety. Some idiot -"

"Kurt, it's very good news," Blaine interrupted.

"Alright, I trust you. Give me about fifteen minutes, and I'll be out there," he said, walking to the bathroom to turn the water on. He closed the door, and Blaine walked back out into the kitchen to finish unpacking the Chinese food he had ordered. He dished it out onto plates and put the soup into small bowls. Once he had boiled water for tea, Kurt surfaced and joined him at the counter. They sat and ate a bit while Blaine tried to figure out where he would begin.

Blaine cleared his throat. "You know that gig I played last night?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"There was a scout there, Kurt. He liked my music."

Kurt swallowed. "Do you mean - ? They want to sign you?"

Blaine nodded and a smile spread across his face.

"Oh my god! This is wonderful! Please tell me you said yes!" Kurt exclaimed, clasping his hands together.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. If I accept this, then everything will change, and I mean, everything. That's why I thought it was so important to get your input, because we're sorta in this together," Blaine explained. "They gave me a week to make up my mind."

Kurt sat in contemplation for a moment before speaking.

"I think you should do it. I mean, what if you never get another chance? This could be really big, Blaine. Your music is incredible, and, who knows, you might be the next big thing, pardon the cliche," Kurt added, laughing at himself.

Blaine sighed. "I definitely want this. I already have enough music to fill an album, and I would like to see where it takes me."

"Then it's settled," Kurt said, setting his fork down and beaming at Blaine.

"You understand what happens if this doesn't work out, right?"

"I do, but you'll never know unless you try, and - I'll be here by your side through it all."

That's all Blaine needed to hear.

-s-

Three days passed, and Blaine was sitting in his office at work when he took out the business card and dialed the number. The agent picked up on the fourth ring, and Blaine had been becoming increasingly nervous with each one. As soon as he heard a voice on the other end, he knew there was no turning back.

They wanted to meet with him that evening to go over the contract and answer any questions he may have had. About halfway through the meeting, his phone buzzed and, seeing that it was Kurt, he excused himself, apologizing profusely.

_got caught up after my shift writing. I'm on a roll and won't be home until much later_

**_alright, I'll see you then_**

_love you, B_

**_love you too_**

Blaine put his phone back in his pocket and finished up the meeting. They explained the recording process, the tours that would be expected, and how he would be set up with a public relations agent who would work on his image as well as other people to assist with his songwriting and vocals. All that was left was to sign, and his hand shook slightly as he touched the pen to the paper. It's not like he was signing his soul away, but this was all still very unbelievable to him. When it was over, he took a deep breath. Here's to new beginnings, he thought.

On his way back to the apartment, the subway train rattled along the track, and Blaine sat there is a daze. A new beginning. New beginnings, he kept thinking. Then the door opened, and he stepped off the train two stops before his own.

The bell on the door jingled as he entered the florist. He approached the counter and waited for the clerk to surface from the back room.

"Hello, what can I help you with this evening?" the young man asked him.

"I need a dozen roses, but not just any roses. I need red and yellow, the fullest and most brilliant ones you have. The price doesn't matter to me at all," Blaine said all in one breath.

"Oh, you seem very anxious? What's the occasion?"

"It's a celebration - I'm - I'm going to propose to my boyfriend tonight," Blaine pronounced.

"In that case, I'll find you the best roses I have and I'll arrange them and fix them up nicely for no extra cost!"

"Thank you so much, you really don't have to do that, but I appreciate your kindness."

Blaine left the shop with the flowers and couldn't stop smiling the entire way home. People on the street and the subway probably thought he was clinically insane, but he didn't care. He had never felt that there was ever a better time for something as there was for this right now.

-s-

It was near midnight, and Kurt burst into the apartment, positively beaming and overly excited about a breakthrough he had while writing his novel.

"Blaine! I really think I've gotten somewhere good with the story, and I'm very near finished! Blaine - ?" Kurt stopped in his tracks and looked around the apartment. The lights were on, but Blaine was nowhere to be seen. Then he heard the slow tinkling of a piano coming from the bedroom. Of course, he thought. Blaine's practicing his music. He made his way toward the sound.

The bedroom door was closed, which was odd, because Blaine had this thing where he never liked to close doors ever, it made him feel trapped or something. But Kurt thought it was mainly because the apartment wasn't especially spacious. Kurt slowly turned the handle and pushed his way into the room. The first thing he noticed when he looked around the room was a large bouquet of roses laid out on the bed. Then he glanced over in the corner of the room where Blaine was seated at the small electric piano humming along with something he was playing. He looked up when he saw Kurt and smiled.

"Have a seat, Kurt."

"What is all of this?" Kurt asked as he took a seat and lifted the roses to his nose to inhale their aroma. Kurt nervously swallowed and fidgeted a bit. He knew Blaine was quite the romantic, and he enjoyed listening to him play, but something felt different about tonight. Maybe it was the way Blaine's eyes and face seemed to be positively glowing.

"You'll see. Just relax and listen." Then Blaine began to play a very slow melody before he opened his mouth and sang softly.

_The first time ever I saw your face I thought the sun rose in your eyes_  
_ And the moon and the stars were gifts you gave to the dark and the endless skies_

_ The first time ever I kissed your mouth_  
_ I felt the earth move in my hands_  
_ Like the trembling heart of a captive bird_  
_ That was then at my command_  
_ My love_

_ The first time ever I lay with you_  
_ I felt your heart so close to mine_  
_ And I knew our joy would fill the earth_  
_ And last til the end of time_  
_ My love_

Kurt was swooning by the end of the song. It was all so beautiful, and, of course, Blaine had moved him to tears again. But he was still so confused about what it was all for, the flowers, the song. His heart began to beat rapidly as he became anxious.

"Blaine," he said quietly.

Blaine rose from the piano and walked over to where Kurt was still seated on the bed. He grabbed Kurt's hands.

"Kurt, first, I wanted to tell you that I signed the recording contract. I'm past the point of no return. With that being said, none of this ever would have happened if you had never come into my life. And you know by now how much I love you, more than anything in the world. Our relationship these past few years has been growing stronger with every day we face and each struggle we face and overcome." Blaine paused for a moment, and Kurt felt tears begin to well up in his eyes again. "Everything is going to change from here on out, and I kept thinking about new beginnings. My future is evolving into something I never could have imagined for myself. And I want you in that future." Blaine paused again as he felt himself becoming choked up.

Then he reached into the pocket of his dress pants and pulled out the small, black box and bent down on one knee in front of Kurt.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped, covering his mouth with his hands. Then the tears began streaming silently down his cheeks.

He opened the box. "Kurt Hummel - will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Kurt was in shock, and he couldn't think straight. His heart raced, and his stomach was doing somersaults. He felt like he might throw up. When everything registered, and he looked into Blaine's sincere, gorgeous, hazel eyes, he knew there was nothing else to say but:

"Yes! Of course! Yes, yes, yes, Blaine!" Kurt nearly shrieked. "Oh my god, why do you always make me cry and turn me into a big emotional mess," he began to sob.

Blaine took the ring out and slid it onto the fourth finger on Kurt's left hand. Then he stood up and pulled Kurt up from the bed. He touched Kurt's face and gently wiped his tears away.

"I'm so sorry I made you upset," he said, laughing quietly, and then he leaned in to kiss Kurt passionately, slowly on the mouth. Kurt melted completely as he let Blaine take control. They slid their lips together, and Blaine placed his hand on the small of Kurt's back and pulled him in against his body.

Then Blaine broke off the kiss. Kurt looked down and admired the ring on his finger. So, this was really happening, he thought. He shifted his gaze back up to meet Blaine's eyes.

"I'm quitting my job at the station, and then they're going to want me in the studio fairly often. Then, when they decide that I'm ready, I'll record and head out on tour to promote the album."

"This is so much to take in all at once," Kurt said. Then he remembered what he had come running to tell Blaine before he was caught off guard by all of this wonderful news and...the proposal. It would take him a long time to begin to realize it. But he had to get the other thing off his chest.

"I have good news too," he began. "Something happened in the library today, and I sat down and started writing and couldn't stop. I figured out the perfect way to end my novel."

"That's wonderful, Kurt," Blaine smiled and pulled him into a brief hug.

"It still needs a lot of work and a good amount of editing, but I think it's finally complete."

"This is all so crazy - I didn't even realize -"

"I know. Nothing for so long, and then everything happens all at once. Life's like that sometimes, I guess," Kurt said quietly. "It's amazing."

"You're amazing, Kurt. And there's no one else I could ever imagine spending the rest of my life with. This is really happening, my music, your book -"

Kurt nodded. "Yes."

Blaine couldn't help himself, and he leaned in to kiss Kurt again, this time knocking him backwards onto the bed. Kurt swatted Blaine on the shoulder, and they both laughed. Blaine moved the roses to the nightstand, and they both rolled over, wrapped up in each other. They spent the rest of the night just smiling with their bodies close, nuzzling their noses together, and whispering silly and cute things to each other. The next day would be the beginning of the rest of their lives, when their dreams would begin to come to fruition. And they had hope and the greatest supply of love and support from each other that would carry them through it all.


	4. The Wedding

**Author's Notes:** Hello again! Here we are at a(nother) pivotal moment, and I would like to thank everyone for reading! I would also like to add that I am fueled by reviews and coffee, and, while I'm not begging for reviews, they really do help me gauge how people are liking or not liking what I'm writing. Happy ones always encourage me to try even harder to write the best damn thing I can muster! And so I digress.

Kurt (26) finds that planning their wedding is a welcome distraction while Blaine (39) is away on his first ever tour. They set a date for when Blaine finally arrives home, but first they must deal with the stress of all the nitty gritty details of planning such a large and important event while in separate parts of the country. They also discuss the changing of last names.

* * *

The familiar "boop boop" sound began to play on Kurt's open laptop as he quickly finished rinsing the dish he was holding and then dried his hands off on a towel. He had been anxiously awaiting this Skype call all day, and he slid onto the stool and clicked on the answer button. Blaine's face popped up on the screen, and, although he looked like he hadn't slept in days, Kurt couldn't help but smile at the somewhat pixelated image of his fiance.

"Hi there," Blaine said wearily. "I'm on the tour bus headed to Chicago right now. Pretty soon I'll be back home with you."

"I know. It's been so difficult these past few months. I miss you so much. I love you," Kurt said brokenly.

"Aw, babe, it'll be okay. I hope you haven't been stressing yourself out too much."

Kurt laughed. "Only a little too much. I had a wee little problem with the caterer and the venue, but I can't wait until you're back and this is all over so we can finally relax," Kurt sighed. "I ordered copious amounts of alcohol for the reception because, lord knows, I'm going to need it."

"But it's all straightened out?" Blaine asked, his voice coming through tinny and hollow sounding.

"Yeah, it's good now. The last thing to do is pick out my tux. I've been extremely particular, and I just need it to be perfect."

"We could get married stark naked, and it would be perfect," Blaine teased. They both laughed. "I just want to marry you, and that's all that matters to me," he said with all sincerity.

Kurt grinned sadly. "One more month, and it'll happen." He glanced down at the ring on his finger.

"So - how have things been going with your novel?"

"No luck yet with the publishers. The sooner I get an editor, though, the sooner I can finish all of this and forget about it for a while. I've spilled my heart and soul into this story over the past four years, and I feel like it's my baby, and I'm ready to just push it out of the nest now and hope it takes off and doesn't go kersplat on the pavement," he said, making a pushing gesture with his hands, a crooked smile on his face.

Blaine laughed softly. Kurt's sense of humor had changed over the years from sweet and sometimes crude to downright sadistic and cynical at times, but Blaine loved all of it.

"I'm sure it will more than fly - it'll soar. Soon, someone will recognize your genius."

"I sure hope so. All this waiting and these rejection letters have me about to call it quits," Kurt said dejectedly.

"It'll happen. I know it will. Kurt," Blaine began,"I love you so much. You're amazing planning everything like you are. I honestly have no idea how you do it, and I'm sorry I can only assist over the phone and Skype - which is, well, not very helpful at all," Blaine hung his head.

"Blaine, it's alright, really. Despite all the things that have inevitably gone wrong, I'm actually having a lot of fun doing this. The end result makes it all worth it." Kurt glanced at the clock. "I've got an early day tomorrow, and I hate to have to end this, but I need to get to bed."

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot about the time difference. I'll talk to you again soon?"

"Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow - unless something comes up. I'll try to call you."

Kurt leaned forward and kissed the camera as Blaine reached out to place his fingertips where Kurt's lips appeared on his screen and then pressed them to his own before disconnecting the call. At first, when this whole tour had started, he had felt foolish about such gestures, but it was the closest he could get to actually kissing Blaine right now. He would take it. One more month, about three more weeks, and he could hold Blaine in his arms again. He shuffled off to bed. He would probably cry himself to sleep again tonight with his arms wrapped around the pillow that still smelled faintly of Blaine.

-s-

Kurt's phone was ringing and buzzing nonstop as all the RSVPs were coming in. His email inbox was also overloaded with replies, and he was dizzy trying to keep up with it all. Typical for everyone to wait until the last minute, he thought, feeling a little bitter. The wedding was in two weeks, and Blaine would finally be home tomorrow. He felt so elated, but all he could do was cry. All day. Until his phone rang, and it sounded out the ringtone specifically assigned to Blaine. He fumbled nervously with his phone hoping that nothing was wrong and quickly answered the call.

"Hey there," Blaine said quietly.

"Hey - is everything alright?" he said hurriedly. "Your flight wasn't delayed, right? You _are_ going to be home tomorrow evening?"

"Whoa, slow down. Everything is better than alright, Kurt." Blaine paused, and Kurt's heart was still banging against his rib cage. "Open the door."

"Open the - wha?" Kurt said, completely baffled.

"Just do it. These bags are heavy."

Kurt dropped the phone and ran to the door to yank it open. So, the screen might have cracked, and the battery may have popped out and went spinning across the floor and under the fridge, but that was the least of his worries. Blaine was home early, and Kurt was beside himself with joy.

"Oh my god!" He took the bags and tossed them to the floor. This time it was Kurt's turn to scoop Blaine into his arms and welcome him home in the best way he knew possible. He pulled Blaine tightly to him, afraid to let go as if he might just disappear again. He brought their mouths together, and it was rough at first, but they soon began kissing lazily, just soaking in the moment, running their hands up and down each other's arms and backs. They were enjoying just touching each other again after months of separation. When both were wholly convinced that the other was truly there, they finally broke apart.

"You're getting scruffy there," Kurt said, placing his hand on Blaine's cheek. "And - your hair!"

"I know, I need a good shave. They decided that the loose curls suited my image better, so no gel was allowed on the tour," Blaine frowned.

"Oh, that's a travesty," Kurt mused. "How did you ever survive?"

"Shut up," Blaine said, and he pressed his lips against Kurt's again before kissing gently along his jawline. "You like the hair -"

"Yes, but the beard's gotta go. It's so scratchy," he said, grinning.

"I'm going to get in the shower, and then - we have a lot of catching up to do."

"You're right, we have _too_ much catching up to do," Kurt said suggestively. "And you're a fool if you think I'm letting you take that shower alone."

Blaine laughed and grabbed his suitcase to roll it into the bedroom. Kurt lightly slapped his butt on the way in.

"Mmm, I missed that," Kurt joked, watching Blaine make his way to the bathroom. "And, of course, I missed you."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Just come here, I can't take it any longer," he nearly growled. "Since you can't seem to wait."

"Yes, sir," Kurt said, slipping off his clothes as Blaine turned the water on and proceeded to undress.

-s-

After the shower, which took way longer than was necessary and lasted until the hot water was nearly depleted, Kurt and Blaine lay naked, sprawled across the bed just gazing into each other's eyes and exchanging light touches.

"There's something we haven't discussed yet, and I think we really need to," Blaine began.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

"After the wedding, are you going to take my name, or am I going to take yours, or maybe we'll hyphenate...? I don't know, I was just wondering because I have no idea," Blaine half mumbled.

"Or we don't have to change anything, and then there's nothing to worry about. We're still going to be Kurt and Blaine, so I don't see why a change is necessary. Besides, that might just complicate things, seeing as you're just beginning to build a fan base that knows you a certain way, and I've already submitted my novel with my name," Kurt explained.

Blaine sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair. "That makes sense. I just felt like it was worth mentioning because it was something I hadn't thought about before. Thank you, though, Kurt. And you're right, changing our names doesn't change how we feel about each other."

"You're still going to be my husband, and I'll be yours," Kurt said, pulling Blaine in to kiss him softly but briefly on the mouth. "I'll always be yours."

"And I'll never forget that," Blaine said quietly, running his fingertips up and down Kurt's arm, causing him to shiver and goosebumps to surface over the span of his body.

Wanting to recapture the warmth that had escaped his body, Kurt rolled over onto Blaine, pinning him down, and began trailing kisses from his neck and down his chest until Blaine felt the blood begin to rush to his extremities.

Then Kurt's tone shifted from playful to devastatingly melancholic. "Blaine?" Kurt seemed to whisper. "Can you - I want you inside of me tonight. I want to be as close to you as possible." Because Kurt finally had the love of his life back in his arms. Because it was painful and emotionally draining to have to spend those months apart from this man he had built his life around. Because when Blaine held him, he felt all the unpleasant things in life vanish, like he was safe there if only he could remain there forever.

The way Kurt spoke broke Blaine's heart a little bit. But Blaine knew why, and he wanted this too and nothing else. Without another word, he pressed his lips against Kurt's and pulled his body down against his, grinding slowly, gently against him until they both uttered soft moans. He would do anything for Kurt right now, anything he wanted at all, he thought, as he flipped Kurt over and began kissing and massaging every inch of his body like he had done so many times before he had to go away. Away for too long. But he was back now.

-s-

He was only freaking out a little bit. Okay, he was freaking out a lot. Burt stood there in front of him, his hands on his shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"Kurt, it's going to be alright. It's just a cake."

"It's not just a cake, it's our cake. I ordered that cake especially for this day, for this very important day," he said, shaking as he held back tears.

"Just be glad that nothing else went wrong."

"But, you don't understand. It's Blaine's favorite," Kurt said brokenly.

Burt pulled Kurt into a hug, and, maybe it wasn't his best idea, because this was when Kurt lost it and began crying into the shoulder of his father's nice suit jacket. Burt patted him on the back, hoping he could get all this out within the next hour. He was about to walk his son down the aisle to hand him off to another man. In his head, this was so bizarre, but mostly because he never thought this day would ever come, that Kurt, his only child, would find someone that made him this happy, someone he would lose him forever to. But, over the past few years of visits around the holidays and the few occasions that the Hudson-Hummel clan made it to the city for a few days, Burt grew to love Blaine, and he wanted to support Kurt one hundred percent. Burt promised himself he wouldn't cry. Kurt was making it increasingly difficult.

"Your mom would have been so proud of you. I know she would have loved to be here," Burt said. Maybe this was also not the best thing to say in this moment, as it provoked a fresh wave of tears and sobbing to come spilling out from Kurt, but it was something Burt had to say.

"I - I know, Dad," he sobbed, pulling away and wiping his nose with the handkerchief from his front pocket.

Carole opened the door and peered in. "Is everything alright?" She asked. Then she took in Kurt standing before her, looking utterly distraught. "Don't answer that," she quickly said before hurrying to Kurt's side and wrapping him in an embrace, bringing his head down to rest upon her chest. As she held him, she gently rubbed his shoulders and the back of his head. This seemed to be what Kurt needed. He soon managed to calm down, and his breathing steadied. Although everything wasn't going as planned, this was right. He had his family here, he had their love and support, and this is what was most important.

"I love you guys so much," he sniffled one last time before straightening himself up and walking to the bathroom to fix his face and make himself presentable again. This was possibly one of the biggest days of his life, and it was supposed to be joyous, so he wanted to be fair to Blaine and not ruin it by getting upset over something as trivial as cake. But, still, it _was_ some damn good cake.

-s-

"Well, well, this feels completely nuts to me," Cooper said as he sat in the chair in the corner of the room watching Blaine straighten his bow tie and check his hair in the mirror. "I honestly didn't think you'd ever tie the knot, man. I mean, you're pushing forty, but you're finally doing it. And Kurt's so - young," Cooper said blandly.

"Coop, I know. You don't have to rub it all in. Remind me why I invited you here in the first place," he sneered.

"Because I'm your favorite sibling, and I'm awesome?"

"You're my only sibling, and you're horrible," he quipped. They both laughed.

"But you don't hate me. That's why I'm your best man."

"Don't push your luck. The ceremony hasn't started yet," Blaine said, smirking at him through the reflection in the mirror.

Cooper grabbed a comb and various other small objects off a nearby table and began pelting Blaine with them. Blaine turned around, threw up his hands, laughing, and nearly tackled Cooper, almost knocking him off the chair on which he was sitting. They both broke out into laughter until neither of them could breathe and had to stop to catch their breath.

"Yeah, we are definitely too old for this," Blaine said, wiping his brow and then patting down his suit to smooth it out again.

They were silent for a moment, but then Cooper spoke.

"It's too bad Mom and Dad couldn't make it - well, Mom, at least," Cooper said, fixing his gaze on a spot on the wall.

Blaine felt his stomach turn, and then he felt a lump rise in his throat. Due to a heart condition, his mother wasn't able to fly, and, for obvious reasons, despite her plea, Blaine couldn't hold the wedding closer to home. He tried so hard not to feel guilty about this. Then he felt a surge of anger that had been latent for several years rise up in him for a moment.

"Well, fuck him. He never accepted me - I never expected him to show."

Cooper looked into Blaine's eyes, his own filled with sympathy.

"I'm sorry," was all Cooper could say.

Blaine shook his head and exhaled deeply. "No, Coop, I'm sorry. I shouldn't get worked up like this. I haven't lost my cool in ages, and today would be a terrible time to do so. I don't want to let Kurt down and ruin the day he put so much work into planning."

"Everything will be alright."

"I know," Blaine said quietly as he turned to face the mirror again, unnerved by the sour face he saw staring back at him. Then he thought about Kurt, about what he was about to do, and he relaxed and found it possible to smile again. Everything would be more than alright.

-s-

The ceremony felt like a blur, and they both stumbled over their vows, laughing nervously as they gazed into each other's eyes. Then they exchanged rings and kissed, and it was all over before they knew it.

Kurt sat at the table with Finn and Michele with his third glass of champagne.

"We're really happy for you," Finn said.

Kurt just smiled with a dopey look on his face as he twisted the new ring around on his finger. Then the music stopped, and someone took to the microphone. Kurt looked up to see Blaine standing front and center stage.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to sing tonight," Blaine joked.

A collective groan of disappointment rose up from the guests seated before him.

"Oh, well, in that case," he began, "I'm sorry, guys. Now is not the time for that, but I just wanted to thank everyone for coming out here today and supporting us. I never imagined this day would ever come, but it's here. I love you, Kurt, and, if you don't mind, I'd like to have my first dance with my husband," he said, lifting the glass in his hand in Kurt's direction.

He stepped off the stage and walked towards Kurt. Blaine set his glass down and extended his hand, and Kurt took it and rose up from the table. Blaine led him out onto the dance floor. That's when the band began to play again: it was soft, it was sweet, and Kurt knew all too well what song this was.

"Never thought I could feel like this," Blaine sang softly by Kurt's ear as he rested his chin on his shoulder. "Like I've never seen the sky before."

"Want to vanish inside your kiss," Kurt sang back. And they didn't finish singing the verse. Blaine brought their mouths together and slowly dragged his lips across Kurt's. They didn't care that everyone was watching. This was their day, another new beginning, and they kissed passionately for a good minute before disconnecting.

They swayed there and just hummed the rest of the song to each other, harmonizing at the correct spots.

"Come what may, I will love you," Blaine spoke.

"Until my dying day," Kurt whispered as the song faded out.


	5. Honeymoon

**Author's Notes:** Kurt (26) and Blaine (39) are newlyweds...unconditional love, passion, and silliness ensue abroad. Do I even need to warn for this section? ;)

I'd like to add that I have never been fortunate enough to travel outside of the U.S., so this section took a lot of time and research to write. I wanted to make it as accurate as possible. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope it was worth the wait!

* * *

Choosing where to go for their honeymoon was actually not as difficult as they thought it would be. A few months prior to the wedding, Kurt had flipped through travel brochures he had picked up at a local agency and sat there practically drooling over the images and descriptions. He knew immediately that he wanted to go somewhere in Europe, but there were so many fascinating possibilities, and he was having some trouble deciding.

A conversation over Skype with Blaine helped them narrow it down to France and Italy, and, while it would have been great to be able to choose both, they could only afford one. When it came down to it, cuisine was important, and, well, alcohol was important too. So they made their decision. They would spend two weeks in Italy on a tour of three major cities: Venice, Verona, and Milan. And the plan was to do it in that order, four days in each city.

But now they were together again the day before the wedding. Everything was as prepared as it could ever be, so Kurt and Blaine spent the quiet evening poring over the itinerary for their trip and planning out each detail down to the food they wanted to try and the outfits they would wear.

"Summer in Italy is very hot," Blaine said as he mindlessly flipped through the brochure in front of him. He had it memorized by now, but it was something to keep his hands busy while his mind wandered.

"Oh it's going to be _very_ hot," Kurt responded as he scooted in closer to Blaine and slipped an arm around his waist. Blaine laughed.

"I hope you don't mind that I'll be pulling out my collection of capris for this one," Blaine said with a grin. **  
**

"Mm," Kurt hummed, licking his lips slightly. "Very European."

"I'll take that to mean you don't mind at all. We've got a nine hour flight ahead of us. Are you sure you'll be able to survive?"

"I'll force myself to sleep through it. I can't remember the last time I slept for nine hours or longer. Hell, I can't remember the last time I came close to the recommended eight. I can tell I'm going to love this trip already," he said, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"If I know you, I know you won't be doing much sleeping," Blaine said, quirking an eyebrow. He planted a brief kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"Probably not, but can't a man dream?"

"Every second of every day of his life," Blaine said before placing his hand under Kurt's chin, tilting it upward to bring their lips together in a gentle kiss. "It's when he stops that we should be worried," he said after breaking off the kiss. Kurt lay his head back on Blaine's shoulder and closed his eyes for a moment. Blaine certainly had nothing to worry about, Kurt thought to himself as he breathed a soft sigh. Life was always some new adventure, something interesting and worth waking up the next day to see what might cross his path or fall into place.

-s-

The airport was packed and buzzing with families and tourists bustling about to board flights to Disney World, distant beaches, and the houses of relatives in other parts of the country with the intention of reconnecting. Blaine sat in the terminal with his suitcase rolled up next to his right leg, fiddling with his phone, their tickets in hand.

"I'm so glad all of that is over. Airport security is a nightmare," Kurt said. "I thought they were going to frisk me."

"No worries. That's _my_ job, Kurt. And I'll need to be extra certain that it's safe to proceed by the time I'm through with you," Blaine whispered so that he wouldn't be overheard by a couple seated nearby.

The smirk on Blaine's face sent a pleasant shiver down Kurt's spine, and he shifted in his seat, crossing his legs. "Normally, I'd be concerned for my outfit, but, by all means, you can put your hands wherever you want," Kurt purred in his ear. The women looked over at them and, catching Kurt's eye, smiled at him and then quickly turned away to carry on her conversation with her husband.

A few moments later, their flight was announced, and they lined up with their section to board. Kurt let Blaine take the window seat because he planned on completing a bit of writing during the long flight. But, as Kurt stared at the computer screen and typed, his eyelids grew increasingly heavy. About three hours in, he shut his laptop, stored it away in his bag, and reached over to grab Blaine's hand. Blaine turned his head to meet Kurt's eyes, and Kurt squeezed his hand gently.

"Wake me up when we get there," he said through a yawn and stretched his legs out as best he could before leaning back against the seat. He shut his eyes and relaxed.

Blaine gazed at Kurt for a few moments, and, even though it was years later, he was sucked back to that time at the news station when they first met, the first time he watched Kurt fall asleep curled up in his lap. He looked so relaxed, so comfortable, so young. Blaine thought about how much trust there had been between them from the beginning, and his chest swelled up with warmth and pride because that young man was now his husband, his life partner. A smile played at his lips, and he turned back to watch the clouds through the small glass window and the deep, limitless ocean below. And for a moment, his life was suspended between the past and his future, drifting on air currents with nothing but trust holding them and their lives together. He'd certainly have a lot to write about once this trip was over.

Blaine had dozed off, and when he came to, he felt Kurt's hand resting on his leg and saw that Kurt was awake. The remaining thirty minutes of the flight was quiet as they both regained complete consciousness, both accepting soda from the attendant for that little extra kick from the sugar and caffeine. When the plane touched down, Kurt felt a sudden rush of adrenaline and excitement for what was ahead. He had never been out of the country before, and this was an experience he would never forget.

As soon as they stepped out of Venezia Marco Polo airport, the sun was beating down on them, but there was a cool breeze coming up off of the water. They boarded the water taxi with their luggage and headed towards their hotel.

"Oh my god. I feel like royalty in here - it's beautiful," Kurt said, turning his head every which way to take in the architecture and the interior design of the building.

"How do you feel about spending the first day and evening in the hotel?" Blaine asked. "I don't know about you, but I'm feeling more than a little jet-lagged."

"I see nothing wrong with that. What we saw of the city on the way to the hotel - and the hotel - is enough sightseeing for the day, and, of course, I can't wait to see the room," he trailed off, tilting his head and looking sideways at Blaine with a mischievous grin.

On the elevator up to the room, Kurt turned to Blaine. "Have you ever thought about how silly it is, the concept of a honeymoon? I mean, people spend a small fortune just to get away to do the things to each other that we do nearly every night. It's just a chance to get down and dirty in a foreign or exotic place," Kurt said rather matter-of-factly. He reached over to run his hand up Blaine's back and into his hair.

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "And to think that we could only bring the TSA approved three ounces of lube," Blaine said, grinning in amusement.

"_Only_ three? What exactly were you planning?" Kurt said, now running his fingers through Blaine's hair, scraping his fingernails gently across his scalp.

"To do all kinds of things to your body," Blaine said, his voice dropping down to a rich baritone.

"Oh, please. You're the most vanilla person I know, Blaine. But I have no problem with that."

"I could be swayed in a fit of passion to try new things. This is our honeymoon, after all," Blaine said, reaching over to grab Kurt's ass. A surprised squeak escaped Kurt as he jumped up a little.

"Is that a promise?" Kurt said quietly, his face now dangerously close to Blaine's.

"You know it."

The elevator doors slid open, and Kurt and Blaine quickly jumped to the side to admit a young man probably no older than eighteen. Guilty looks were plastered across their faces as they suffered through the next few painful seconds it took to arrive at their floor. As soon as the doors were open again, Kurt chuckled and grabbed Blaine's hand pulling him along quickly through the hall and towards their room.

The door had barely closed when Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him roughly and passionately on the mouth. He began stepping forward and pushing Blaine back toward the bed. Blaine fell backward into the large, soft mattress which soon gave under the added weight of Kurt who fell on top of him.

"God, you smell good," Kurt said and he dug his nose into the crook between Blaine's neck and shoulder. "'A rose by any other name'," Kurt murmured against his skin.

"Are you trying to seduce me with Shakespeare, Kurt Hummel?" Blaine joked, his voice deep and filled with desire.

"Honey, I don't need to try," he said in between kisses that he was now trailing down Blaine's neck and along his collarbone. "I know exactly what gets you going." At this, a prickling heat surged through Blaine's body.

"Can I - can I open the window?" Blaine breathed. Kurt nodded and rolled off of him onto the bed to allow him to do so. He pulled the curtains back and slid the window open, revealing a gorgeous view of the city and the setting sun across the water on the horizon. The curtain rippled as a calm breeze wafted over the warm summer air from off of the Mediterranean and caught the fabric before setting it lightly back down again. Kurt licked his lips and stared up at Blaine as he walked back towards the bed. Blaine pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it to the floor. His skin looked golden as the dying sunlight played across his now bare torso.

Then he climbed into the bed again and crawled towards Kurt. With careful hands, he untied Kurt's scarf, dropping it to the side, then unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off, kissing his shoulders as each sleeve was pulled away. Kurt moaned softly at the soft touch of his lips. Then he slid his hands up under Kurt's undershirt, running his fingers from his abdomen to his chest, before gripping the fabric and tugging it off in one movement.

Their skin was hot as their bodies slid together, and beads of sweat began to emerge on its surface. Each touch felt that much more intense as the friction between them brought Kurt's pulse to a rapid beat and caused Blaine's breathing to become heavy. They felt each other harden through their pants as they continued to kiss and drag needy hands up and down warm, bare skin. Kurt rolled Blaine over, pinning him to the bed, and he took control. He grabbed Blaine's wrists and brought them up by his head and pressed them down into the mattress. He rolled his hips into Blaine as whimpers escaped them both.

"Blaine - I want to feel you so badly," Kurt said as he ran his hand down Blaine's chest and then brought his face down and flicked his tongue out to lick at one of his nipples. Blaine's hips bucked up, his erection grinding against Kurt's thigh in response.

"I want you to - inside me - to come inside of me, Kurt," Blaine said breathlessly.

Kurt bit his bottom lip, and quickly scrambled to locate his carry-on in which the lube had been stored. Pulling out the bottle, he hovered over Blaine again. Blaine reached down and undid Kurt's pants and pulled them down around his hips and ass. Kurt removed them completely while Blaine worked at his own. And, although none of this was new to either of them, something about it made Blaine anxious and made him feel a bit like a teenager all over again. Now, stripped down to their underwear, they began kissing again, this time rougher and with more intent. Kurt pushed his tongue inside Blaine's mouth, and Blaine let out a muffled moan.

Then Kurt sat up and took one of the pillows from the bed and slid it under Blaine to prop him up. He rolled Blaine's underwear down and off.

"Is this okay?" Kurt asked. "I want to see you - and your face."

"Of- of course," Blaine answered.

Kurt popped open the bottle of lube and poured some into his hands. He slicked up his fingers and then traced two fingers around Blaine's perineum. He kissed Blaine's hips and inner thighs, stopping to nip lightly on the skin stretched tightly across his hip bone.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine moaned. "I need it now."

Kurt gently pushed one finger inside Blaine, stretching him open. As soon as he felt the muscle relax around his finger, he pushed another inside. Then, slowly at first, Kurt slid his fingers in and out of Blaine. Then he pushed in deeper, crooking his fingers to reach that spot. A wave of pleasure shot hotly through Blaine's body as Kurt applied pressure to the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Ung," Blaine emitted a guttural noise that made Kurt's cock twitch painfully as it pushed against the fabric of his underwear. He removed his fingers, much to Blaine's dismay, and pulled off his boxer briefs. Then, Kurt pushed his fingers back inside Blaine and felt him open up much more easily now.

"Just do it, Kurt," Blaine said hoarsely. He just needed to feel Kurt inside of him.

Kurt pulled his fingers out and squeezed some more lube out into his hand, stroking it up and down his cock, trembling at the touch. He lined himself up at Blaine's entrance and carefully pushed himself inside. Blaine was tight, and Kurt shuddered as he shifted his hips to push in deeper. Kurt rocked his hips back and forth as he fucked into Blaine over and over. Then Kurt arched his back and sucked lightly on the tip of Blaine's cock before taking him in his hand and stroking him in rhythm with his thrusts.

Blaine was about to lose it now as Kurt quickened his pace. All he could do was dig his fingers into Kurt's back as Kurt fucked hard into him, one, two, three times until he was coming inside Blaine, warm and wet. With Kurt's last gasp and strangled groan as his orgasm hit him, Blaine felt himself coming undone. Kurt's final thrust sent a shock wave through his body and sent him over the edge, spilling over Kurt's fist and onto his own stomach. They lay there, Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine and still inside him, catching their breath. Then Kurt slid out and off of Blaine onto the bed beside him.

The sun had completely set now, and, as they lay there still with only the faint sound of their breathing, Blaine heard it first, the sound of a cello drifting up into the air and through the open window. He closed his eyes and listened.

"Kurt," he finally spoke, "do you hear the music?"

"Yeah, it's - it's really nice."

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"You know how storms are our thing? How you joked about it before?"

"Of course."

"Well, I think the storms are finally over, and - and now we get our music, Kurt."

"I think so too, Blaine," he hummed as he felt his body grow heavy. A few moments later, Blaine rolled over on his side to look at Kurt, but he was already asleep. He simply smiled and lay back on the pillow, listening to the music until he too was overtaken by exhaustion.

-s-

The next three days in Venice were delightful as the two strolled down the narrow alleyways to get a glimpse of the local art and culture. They ate meals outside at a few cafes and indulged in the wine. There were so many kinds that Kurt was overwhelmed, so he allowed Blaine to do the ordering. Almost every night, they nearly stumbled back to their hotel in a comfortable, drunk stupor, hanging onto each other and kissing without a care in the world.

The second night, a tipsy Kurt insisted they ride the gondola.

"I still think it's romantic, Blaine," Kurt said as they stepped into the narrow, flat-bottomed boat.

"Me too. And who can really come to Venice without doing it," Blaine said. "It's basically a given."

"In the movies, there's always music," Kurt said. "But I know that's just fantasy."

"I can fix that," Blaine said as he wrapped an arm around Kurt pulling him in closer beside him. But Blaine didn't sing, he just hummed a familiar tune by Kurt's ear.

"I love your voice - I love you," Kurt said quietly.

"I love you too, Kurt."

They sat in silence for a while as the boat glided across the canal. They took in the Gothic architecture, the arches and columns in the doors and windows. Blaine watched how the lights from the buildings and streets danced on the water, the water rippling as the boat passed through it.

And by the fourth night, Kurt decided that this was a great place to begin their adventure in Italy. The streets were crowded, but it's not like it was something he wasn't used to. The people and the city itself were so old-world, so rustic, and bohemian. It was a place preserved in history that nothing that could ever be read in a history book could ever come close to describing. Kurt loved Venice, a city on water where people drank wine like water - or maybe that was just him and Blaine. Oh, he really did love it, and he was sad when they had to leave.

-s-

Kurt was glad that he had packed relatively lightly because, before they knew it, they were packing everything back up and boarding a train to Verona. About an hour and a half later, they stepped off the train and boarded a bus to their hotel. The atmosphere here was much different than Venice, a mix of the old and the new. But Blaine was more excited than ever. He couldn't wait to visit the house of Juliet, and he was practically bouncing in his seat.

Check-in at the hotel was quick as they were anxious to unburden themselves and spend the rest of the day exploring the city.

"We should get a coffee before we do anything else," Blaine said as they left the hotel and entered onto the street.

"I think I saw a cafe over there," Kurt pointed across the way. "You know, I'm not going to be able to drink coffee the same again after this. Italian coffee is a whole different beast."

"We'll just have to take some home with us," Blaine said.

"I always knew you were a smart man," Kurt said.

From the cafe in the Piazza delle Erbe, they could see a beautiful fountain at the center graced with a Roman statue. They watched the water trickle and flow into the basin as they sipped their warm beverages. Towering above the nearby buildings in the square, Blaine spotted a bell tower, the one which he knew one could enter and climb for a bird's eye view of the city.

"There, Kurt. That's where we're headed next," Blaine said, grinning.

Their next stop was the Torre dei Lamberti. After climbing the stairs, Blaine was completely out of breath and had to stop at least three times along the way up, but he had refused to take the elevator claiming that this was all part of the experience.

"But you wouldn't climb the stairs to the top of the Empire State Building, let alone, in our apartment building," Kurt argued. He was especially frustrated that he had sweated through his silk dress shirt.

"No, but that's way different. C'mon, Kurt, let me have my fun," Blaine said, still winded.

"Well it's not going to be fun if you pass out or _die_," Kurt scoffed.

Blaine just rolled his eyes and proceeded to look out over the city. They took advantage of the panoramic view that the top of the tower had to offer. Kurt couldn't stay angry for long, and he relaxed and moved in closer to Blaine. They stood there in silence, marveling at the city below them.

-s-

"There she is!" Blaine gasped. The bronze statue of Juliet stood before them, and Blaine admired it, frozen on place. "I need a picture," he said, taking out his phone. The balcony was above them, and Kurt glanced up.

"It really is amazing to see something from a story come to life," Kurt said. "I mean, text and imagination is wonderful, but being able to experience this - it's indescribable." Then he saw Blaine begin to move away from the spot in which he had been planted.

"Hey, Kurt! Over here!" Blaine said, making his way across the courtyard. "'Do you bite your thumb at me?'" he shouted back at Kurt.

"I married the biggest dork in the world!" Kurt shouted back, giggling and beaming in response.

"You won't be complaining later when 'my naked weapon is drawn'," Blaine said, gesturing as if unsheathing a sword and waving it around.

Kurt bit his thumb at Blaine dramatically. "My god, you're right. Wherefore art thou so incredibly cute and yet sexy at the same time? Ho! Answer me, ho!" Kurt jested back.

"When in Rome - "

"But we're not in Rome," Kurt laughed.

"Just work with me here," Blaine said, and they both doubled over laughing. It couldn't be helped. They were love drunk and swept up in the whole atmosphere of Shakespearean greatness. Then Blaine rushed off again, Kurt trailing slightly behind him.

"Oh," Kurt said, coming to a stop in front of the back gate next to Blaine. He stood in awe as he examined the countless padlocks that had been latched there. There were names written on them, and Kurt wondered what it all meant.

"I was waiting to show you this," Blaine said beside him.

"What exactly - what is it, Blaine?"

"Lovers write their names on the locks to represent a steadfastness in love, a love that is locked in eternity," Blaine explained.

"Can we buy one and put our names on it?" Kurt asked.

"Of course," Blaine answered, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt looked down at his wedding ring and knew that none of this was necessary. Blaine had already given him the greatest token of love, had already shown him how committed he was to the two of them. But this gesture, although a bit silly for people their age, was very sweet and meant as much to Kurt as anything.

They entered the small shop and purchased a padlock. Slowly and carefully Blaine wrote his name on the lock before handing it off to Kurt who added a plus sign along with his own. Then, before locking it onto the gate, he drew a heart around their names, grinning as he admired the lock.

That night, they were both so exhausted that, mere seconds after they fell into the hotel bed and curled up next to each other, they both lost consciousness.

They spent the second day holed up in the room, ordering room service and plentiful amounts of wine. It was a lazy day, a time to regain their energy so they could start fresh the next day. They lay there kissing, touching, and lazily sucking each other off in the summer heat. It was really nice not having anything to worry about, being disconnected from the outside world without a care in the world.

The final days in Verona were spent sightseeing and taking pictures by monuments and trying some different cuisine. As much as he enjoyed the city, Kurt knew that Verona was more for Blaine. He was excited about being in the city where Romeo and Juliet was set, and, as tragic as the story was, Blaine still felt like it was very romantic. And Kurt was always happy when Blaine was. There was no better feeling in the world.

-s-

When Blaine had first suggested Milan, a fashion capital of the world, Kurt had absolutely no objections. In fact, he couldn't see himself going to Italy without visiting Milan, and both he and Blaine had packed their most fabulous outfits for the final four days: Kurt had chosen one of his favorites by Marc Jacobs and did not fall short with the accessorizing, and Blaine wore a Brooks Brothers shirt and vest along with a newsboy cap. Kurt was expecting a lot, but he had no idea just how amazing it would be. It was truly a religious experience.

After stepping off the train in Milan, they realized it was drastically different from the previous two cities in which they had stayed. It was a more modern, urban center not unlike New York filled with industry and people, but it still had that wonderful Italian architecture. Everything was bigger and grander as if the city itself were dressed up to the nines and flaunting its stuff. O cruel world, Kurt thought. If he had a choice, he would never leave this place.

"If you think this is great, just wait until we get to what I like to call the Vatican of fashion," Blaine said, responding to Kurt's obvious excitement. They walked on for a little while, Kurt checking out the outfits of the other people on the street, until they came to this large, glorious building that resembled a cross between a church and a shopping mall.

Upon entering, Kurt was beside himself. He didn't know what to do with himself or where to begin first.

Porn. Clothing porn everywhere. Kurt's head was exploding from too much stimulation. He really believed that he had died because the Quadrilatero d'Oro was heaven. Armani, Versace, Prada, Dolce & Gabbana, Gucci, and more. This was all too much. The shopping center was covered by a glass ceiling, so he could shop rain or shine - not that anything would stop him.

"I want to take it all home with me," he said, spinning around the center of the quad with his arms outstretched.

"Easy there, we're not that wealthy," Blaine laughed as he soaked in Kurt's enthusiasm.

"You can't bring me here and expect me to be okay. This is not okay, Blaine," Kurt said, pouting.

"Then it's your lucky day, Mr. Hummel. I put aside a fund especially for this occasion," Blaine said.

"I knew you loved me. You are literally perfect, and I think my whole life is just one huge dream with you, and I never want to wake up," Kurt said. "But I was always one step ahead of you. I've been saving for this day my entire life. No, but really, I have a fund for this too. Besides, there are outlets!"

Blaine laughed. "Life is a dream you say? Yeah, I think I'd rather remain asleep too. This really is magical," Blaine sighed.

After a long and fulfilling day of shopping, Kurt and Blaine stopped by a small shop for gelato. Kurt chose a chocolate with caramel swirl, and Blaine opted for pistachio.

"Kurt, you have a little - " he said, pointing to Kurt's face.

"What, Blaine? What are you talking about?"

"Right there - oh, just come here," Blaine said, reaching his hand out to gently wipe the ice cream from the corner of Kurt's mouth. He then licked it off of his finger.

"Hot," Kurt said.

"No, it's quite cold, actually," Blaine teased.

"You ass," Kurt said, playfully swatting Blaine's arm. "Wait a minute. You've got a little something on your mouth too - " he pointed.

Kurt quickly leaned forward and licked the gelato off of Blaine's lips before sucking lightly on his bottom lip. After the initial surprise, Blaine kissed Kurt back, tasting the chocolate on his tongue.

"I guess I deserved that, didn't I," Blaine said, pulling away and wiping the stickiness from his mouth with a napkin.

"More than anything," Kurt responded, his eyes narrowed. Then he laughed, and Blaine smiled and spooned the last of his frozen dessert into his mouth.

-s-

A gloomy shade seemed to fall over the final day of the trip. The honeymoon had been a surreal, romantic experience, and returning home to their lives and to responsibilities had Kurt feeling down. He knew it was inevitable, but he couldn't help it. Blaine noticed Kurt's total one-eighty in his mood and immediately thought up a way to lift his spirits, a way to end the trip on a high note, so to speak. Kurt had been dressed and laying on his belly spread across the bed looking through the pictures on his phone.

"Kurt, we're going dancing tonight," Blaine announced as he emerged from the shower.

"Oh, that sounds like a lot of fun. Like, in a night club? Or -?"

"There's a place I read about called Tocqueville. It's a disco club, or, as they say in Europe, discoteque!" Blaine said, beaming.

"I don't think I've ever been dancing like that. I've never been much of a dancer," Kurt admitted. "But I'm always up for trying new things." He sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed to let his legs hang down.

"Good. Because I think you'll really enjoy yourself," Blaine said, still smiling as he reentered the bathroom to finish getting ready for the day.

-s-

They noticed that it really was a bit of a mixed crowd when they entered the club that night. Before they did anything else, the two sat down at the bar and ordered drinks. It was dark, the music had already started playing, and it was a little too loud to be carrying on a conversation, so they watched people dance for a few moments as they sipped their drinks. A beautiful, brunette on the dance floor who looked about thirty sent a flirty look Blaine's way and he politely smiled back. Then she turned around and disappeared back into the crowd.

A particularly bass-y song had Kurt tapping his foot to the beat, and Blaine set down his near empty glass and pulled him off his seat onto the dance floor. They entered the whirlwind of bodies, and, due to the proximity, movement, and combination of the alcohol they had just consumed, Kurt immediately felt heated. He felt his blood pounding through his veins with the pulse of the music, and he let go of his inhibitions for the night as he watched Blaine begin to dance while shooting incredibly flirty looks his way.

Blaine was moving his hips on the dance floor in a way Kurt didn't know he was capable of. But he decided he really liked it. They moved in closer to each other, mostly because they were afraid to lose each other in the crowd, but closing the distance between them felt like finally allowing opposite magnetic poles to come together. Kurt shimmied his shoulders and moved closer to Blaine who scrunched his face up playfully. Then Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck as they danced, bringing their faces closer before separating again.

That same woman found Blaine again on the floor and danced her way in between him and Kurt for a few seconds. Kurt smiled and laughed, joining in, until, with one last look, she was off again to find another partner or two. Kurt waggled his eyebrows at Blaine who rolled his eyes and shook his head. They both laughed now and moved in even closer, their foreheads practically touching now and their hips up against each other. They were grinding their hips together to the beat, and then Blaine spun Kurt around, placing his hands on Kurt's hips, pulling Kurt's ass back against his groin and continued dancing in this way for a great deal of the night.

They took a few breaks throughout the night, shared a few more drinks, and then danced until their legs were sore and their feet were partially numb.

When they stepped out of the club on their way back to the hotel, Kurt was in a state of euphoria. The night air, although still fairly warm, was refreshing, and he breathed in deeply. And for once, Kurt didn't mind that he was sweating and slightly lightheaded. Dancing with Blaine like that made him feel alive and made him realize just how in sync they were. Blaine was also reveling in the high he got from dancing with Kurt, and he couldn't wipe the enormous grin off of his face for the remainder of the night. They held hands the entire way back to the hotel. This whole honeymoon was truly magical, they both thought, but, alas, it was time to return back to reality. Their final night in Italy couldn't have been more perfect.


	6. Public Relations

**Author's Notes:** Blaine (40) has been nominated for a Grammy for his single off his first album and is ecstatic. He is allowed a plus one, and, naturally, he wants to bring his husband, Kurt (27). However, Blaine runs into a bit of trouble with his PR agent and must choose whether to give in or to put his foot down and fight for what he knows is right.

* * *

Blaine sat across the table from his public relations agent at the studio feeling extremely anxious, his leg bouncing up and down under the table. He had been called in to report immediately once they caught wind of the Grammy nominees.

"You've been nominated," they told him plainly. "Next thing on the agenda is to prepare you for the red carpet. We'll bring in your stylist and an etiquette coach - not that you really need it - but they'll show you how to smile for the cameras and who to talk to and who to avoid - you get the point."

All he could do was smile and nod as all this information was being tossed at him in large quantities. But in his head, he still hadn't completely processed the "you've been nominated" part of all this information. Then the next thing to catch his attention was:

"You are allowed a plus one."

This news brought a smile to his face, but he hadn't even thought about what it meant to be openly out at an event like this. In fact, the image they had been building so far was extremely masculine: it made him more marketable to the female fans because he seemed available and to the male fans who would aspire to be him. He swallowed nervously.

"Um, I would like to bring my husband," Blaine began, and he wasn't sure why, but uttering this sentence was one of the most terrifying things he had to do in a long time. It's not that he wasn't out and proud, he was, for several years now, but the question of his sexuality never really came up in these meetings before. It was ignored because it wasn't relevant. Until now.

His agent stopped dead mid-sentence and tapped his fingers on the open binder in front of him. He seemed to be becoming uncomfortable and was fighting with himself trying to figure out how to approach this issue. Because it _was_ an issue. He stuck the bottom end of his pen in his mouth and chewed on it for a few seconds before clearing his throat.

"You can't do that."

Blaine's stomach dropped. He was overcome with a whirlwind of emotions ranging from sadness to anger to confusion to pure disgust. He never thought it would come to this, and how was he supposed to try to explain this to Kurt? They had already been separated for too long over the course of Blaine's new career, and Kurt would be devastated. A red carpet event would be right up his ally, and he would love the chance to dress up to the nines and rub elbows with others in the industry. Just the thrill of it all, of flying out to L.A. and feeling like a celebrity. Well, he was sort of a celebrity now, but not among this crowd.

"Why not? Is this going to be a problem?" Blaine said, trying to stifle the anger that was becoming audible in his voice. His leg had stopped shaking under the table, but now his hands were shaking as he clenched them up into fists in attempt to still them.

"Mr. Anderson, please calm down. I understand this is difficult, but if you can bear with me, I hope you'll understand why we have to do things a certain way."

"Oh, but I understand all too well -"

"Good, then we can move onto the next matter of business."

"I've been around longer than you have, and I know how things work. But this isn't going to work for me. I highly advise you to see what you can do about this because, if I'm going to bring a significant other, it's going to be _my_ significant other - the man I love."

"Blaine, in case you have forgotten, you're under contract, and you have to do what we say."

Now he completely crumbled inside, his entire sense of authority melted away just like that. This whole situation wasn't fair, but he should have known better. All he could do was try to devise a plan, a way to present his argument in hopes that he could change their minds. This was important to him, and he would fight tooth and nail for this.

-s-

Kurt turned the dial down on the oven, opened the door, and slid out the baking sheet topped with the cookies he had been baking. It was a rather calm afternoon, and, when he returned home from work, he had the urge to bake. The air was still in the apartment, and the warm, sweet smells wafted throughout the rooms reaching as far as the bedroom. He lay them out on the counter to cool and removed his oven mitts.

Blaine came trudging in the front door, nearly slamming it closed behind him.

"It wasn't good news?" Kurt asked, concerned for Blaine.

"It was great news, but then someone had to put a damper on it all. Kurt - the question of my image came up today. Have I told you how much I despise PR?" Blaine asked.

"No, but do go on."

"Well I do, I loathe them, actually."

"So much passion."

"Kurt, I've been nominated for a Grammy. It's really not very likely I'll actually win, but -"

"Blaine, that _is_ wonderful news! There's a 'but'? What could have possibly ruined that for you?" Kurt said, finding it impossible not to smile because of how proud he was of Blaine.

"I'm not allowed to bring you to the show."

Kurt's face dropped, his smile completely vanishing. Blaine looked extremely put out about this.

"They're not okay with me being - well, _gay_," he said derisively.

Kurt sat down and stared at the floor for a moment. Part of him wanted to cry, but he also found something ridiculous about this whole situation.

"They think it will hurt my image."

"But - what about Sir Elton John? Freddie Mercury? Adam Lambert? There are so, so many openly gay artists, and they're not even remotely lacking in recognition or success in their careers."

"I know, Kurt. That's why I don't understand why it's such a problem for people to know who I choose to love. It doesn't affect my music at all."

"You need to convince them that they're idiots," Kurt said. "You've already the beginnings of a pretty strong argument forming."

"I bet they never thought about how much more publicity they could get by promoting a gay artist. There are things like the GLAAD awards and other events I'd be more than happy to attend and represent the label," Blaine said.

"Hold that thought. I'm going to get my laptop and take notes so that we don't forget anything. You're going to go at this prepared, and I'm going to help you."

Blaine couldn't believe how Kurt was taking control, how much he cared about all of this because he knew how much this meant to Blaine, how important it was to represent himself out in the world, not some fabricated person that other's preferred him to be. If the name Blaine Anderson was going to be on those albums, then Blaine Anderson was who the world was going to get.

-s-

"So what you're telling me is that you want me to be a Billy Joel and not an Elton John?" Blaine questioned. He had been level-headed throughout the meeting thus far, and he really felt like he might be getting somewhere.

"Essentially - "

"Times are different now. The LGBTQ community has been more widely recognized and accepted in many facets of life, especially the media. And if you're looking for a Billy Joel, you have failed to realize that Sir Elton and Joel are a magnanimous duo and have toured together seven times, and do you know what people care about? The music. They love these artists for their art, and no ones seems to care how they identify or who they chose to marry," Blaine said with finality.

"Mr. Anderson, you've made many great points, but you'll have to give me a day or two to see what I can do. Some of this is out of my control, and I hope you don't think that I disagree with anything you said in the slightest. It's tough sometimes, but this is my job," the agent said.

"I'll be waiting by my phone," Blaine said calmly.

"You'll have to understand that if I can't get what you want, that you still have obligations," he said, closing his binder in front of him.

"I understand."

"I'll be in contact. Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Good luck," he began as Blaine rose from his chair and turned to leave. "Your passion is truly inspirational. I really hope that I can pull the right strings for you."

Blaine turned around. "Thank you. Really."

-s-

Blaine wasn't kidding when he said he'd be waiting by his phone. When it went off in the middle of lunch the next day, he quickly swallowed the food in his mouth and stepped away from the table to take the call. The first thing he heard was "good news" and the next "it worked". Excitement flooded through his body, but he held on for just a few more moments to make sure he was understanding everything correctly.

"So you're telling me that I can bring Kurt as my plus one?"

"Yes. They decided that, since we never officially declared your sexuality, that there was no actual image to maintain. They're going to just announce it as it happens and hope that everyone accepts you for it," he explained.

"Thank - thank you so much. I hope you understand how much this means to me and how much it will mean to Kurt," Blaine said, smiling through the tears that began to well up in his eyes.

"I do. You were brave, Blaine. I hope it all works out for you."

After hanging up the call, he paced for a few seconds and then leaped up into the air, his phone still grasped in his fist as he brought it down in a celebratory gesture. Then he stood there for a moment planning how he would tell Kurt - he laughed at himself and the whole situation, feeling especially giddy - and then he grabbed his jacket and left the apartment.

This couldn't wait. He knew Kurt would be down at the library working, and it was very rare that he actually visited him at work, but this time there was no better reason. On his way there, he stopped by the florist and bought a single rose. It was a simple gesture, maybe a bit silly, but he didn't want to go empty-handed.

When he entered the building, he didn't know where he'd find Kurt, but he wandered around until he heard someone quietly call Kurt's name. Then Blaine ducked down so Kurt wouldn't spot him just yet. He grabbed a book off of the shelf and spun around taking a seat in one of the cushioned chairs over in the corner by the window. He lifted the book up to conceal his face and peeked out over it until he spotted Kurt returning to the section he was in.

"Excuse me, sir," Blaine said, putting on a very deep and austere voice. Kurt stopped in his tracks, looked over in Blaine's direction and, not knowing the source of the voice, narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Sir, I was wondering if you could help me with something," Blaine continued in the same manner, trying not to laugh at Kurt's confusion. Then he lowered the book, and a smile broke across Kurt's face.

"What are you doing here, and why are you being such a dork?" Kurt asked. "And, by the way, I could tell it was you. The shoes and the hair gave it away," he added.

"Sure you did," Blaine said, now setting the book down on the seat and pulling the rose out. Kurt looked baffled again, but this time he was smiling and shaking his head.

"Dearest Kurt, sweet Kurt," Blaine began dramatically. Kurt laughed quietly behind his hand. "Will you be my plus one?"

Kurt's eyes grew wide, and his smile stretched up to his eyes. "The Grammys, Blaine? For real? I thought -?"

"It's all been cleared up. Operation red carpet is a go," Blaine said pulling Kurt into a hug. "Now we definitely need to go shopping," he said quietly by Kurt's ear. Kurt nodded as tears filled his eyes. This was wonderful news - but, what would he wear? Then he laughed again, feeling relieved, knowing that this was now his biggest concern. All the other nonsense was out of the way and in the past. Blaine was allowed to be himself, and Kurt would be there with him.

"It's in two months," Blaine explained. "You'll need to get off from work for about four days - "

"That won't be a problem," a female voice said from behind them. Startled, Blaine turned around to face the women addressing them.

"I heard the whole thing, and I'm sure we can find coverage for something as important as this," Miranda said.

"Thank you so much," Kurt told his boss.

"It's really not a problem. We'll be rooting for you the whole time. I hope they get tons of pictures of you two on the red carpet," she said, smiling at the two of them.

-s-

Blaine's stylist had chosen an Armani suit for him, and a jealous Kurt was soon excited to find out that they wanted to coordinate their outfits and make sure he looked equally as good. Kurt stood there in the dressing room and pulled on his Alexander McQueen suit jacket - alright, so it wasn't _his_, he was fairly certain it was just a rental - and beamed at his reflection. It was gorgeous, a light blue to match his eyes. Because of Blaine, he was getting the star treatment as well. The whole experience was extraordinary. There was even a makeup artist and hair stylist who made sure not a thing was out of place, and Kurt felt really, really confident and couldn't wipe a dopey smile off his face for much of the night.

When they arrived at the event, they climbed out of the Mercedes-Benz and were immediately bombarded with cacophony, camera flashes, and interviewers rushing to get their attention. Blaine's PR agent ushered them along the carpet, allowing them to stop only to pose for a few photos and for Blaine to answer a few questions for select sources. It was all a blur to Kurt as he stood by rendered speechless by all the activity going on around him. It took everything in him to not stop and scream and flail when he nearly bumped into Lady Gaga on the carpet.

Eventually, they made it inside the building and were directed to their assigned seats by the other Best New Artist nominees. Blaine knew he had no chance when he looked around at these fresh-faced, young artists, but he felt honored to be among them. He was merely passing as a thirty-something, thanks to lucky genetics and a good stylist, and still felt out of place.

They sat back and watched the show. The performances were spectacular, and they both rose for several standing ovations throughout the night. When Blaine was announced as a nominee, he felt butterflies in his stomach. But the winner was announced, and, alas, he had not been chosen. He cheered for the winner as they took to the stage. The applause was earnest and not bitter. He loved music, that's why he was in the business, and he really felt like it wasn't meant to go to him anyway. The rest of the night was very enjoyable, and they stopped by an after party for about an hour before heading back to the hotel for the night.

-s-

Blaine woke up early the next day, his nerves making it impossible to sleep any longer and, perched on the edge of the hotel bed, opened up his laptop to see what damage had been done. L.A. was never quiet, and he knew they wouldn't be able to keep quiet about this particular night.

He searched his name and began clicking through links. He let out a sigh of relief as he skimmed through the the first story he came across. Many of the media's reactions - from gossip blogs to more reputable sources - were similar, and the headlines all seemed hopeful:

_Up and coming Blaine Anderson arrives with aspiring author - LA Times_

_The handsome Blaine Anderson walks the red carpet with some man candy of his own - Perez_

_New adult-contemporary NY-based artist, Blaine Anderson, arrives at the Grammys out and proud - OUT_

_Best dressed and cutest couples on the carpet: Blaine Anderson in Armani and husband Kurt Hummel in McQueen - EW_

And there were more, but Blaine's eyes were becoming tired after scrolling, reading or skimming through several of the articles, and looking at various pictures of the two of them. Every time he clicked a new link, his stomach clenched up, but every time he soon relaxed because not one source had a bad thing to say about him. He couldn't help but crack up at Perez Hilton's lewd, but hilarious account of Blaine and his "delicious, rosy-cheeked, dapper, young" date.

The publicity was there, and it was all positive. It was like a huge middle finger to the agency who had doubted him. Although he had not won the Grammy, he had won this, the fight to remain true to himself and to have Kurt by his side along the way.

Kurt woke up and sat up slowly as Blaine skimmed through the last few articles.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, his voice soft and cracking from sleep. Kurt scooted in close to Blaine and lay his head on his shoulder to read along with him what he could make out through blurry eyes. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and planted a brief kiss on his forehead before returning his attention to the screen.

And if Blaine were to write a headline for himself, it would read: best new artist nominee doesn't win the award but wins in love.

"Let's go back to sleep," Blaine said, closing the laptop and setting it aside.

"Okay," Kurt said, smiling and yawning.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt again, they scooted back down in the bed, bringing the covers up over their bare torsos, and soon drifted back off into a light, carefree sleep.


	7. Baby Blues?

**Author's Notes:** Blaine (41) has been acting strangely ever since his return home from his second tour. Kurt (28) notices his behavior and thinks that Blaine is having a bit of a mid-life crisis.

* * *

A loud bang sounded from the living room followed by the noise of breaking glass, and Kurt sat bolt upright in bed. His heart began to race as he looked around in attempt to find the source of the commotion. Then he heard swearing from the other room and knew it was Blaine. He pulled the covers back and quickly wandered out to see if he was okay.

"Blaine? What happened?" Kurt asked, eyes wide as he took in the scene before him.

"Oh - uh, I banged into the side table and knocked the lamp over," he groaned. "Well, it's definitely broken," he said, covering his face with his hand and then running it through his hair in frustration.

Kurt frowned and walked over to Blaine as he began to bend over to clean up the mess. Then Blaine practically growled and turned away. Kurt had never seen him this worked up before about anything.

"Just calm down - sit. I'll take care of it," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's arm and leading him to the sofa. "What's wrong? This isn't normal behavior for you, and it's like six in the morning, so I know it's not something that happened with work or in the studio. What's going on, Blaine?"

Blaine sat down but wouldn't make eye contact with Kurt.

"Blaine, just look at me," he said, becoming a little worried now.

He finally turned his head to look at Kurt, and there were tears in his eyes.

"It's nothing," he said gruffly. "Really, it's just - I just feel so restless all of the sudden, like I need a big change."

"You're exhausted, I know. That second tour really took a toll on you," Kurt said, reaching over to gently rub Blaine's back by his shoulder blades.

"No. It was fine. There's just something about this apartment - I need a change. Or something's missing."

Kurt tried his best to read Blaine who wasn't giving him much to work with, but this time he was finding it especially difficult. He pondered recent events wondering if maybe they had triggered this odd behavior. Let's see, he thought, when Blaine returned from his second tour, Cooper visited with his wife and daughter. They stayed over the first night, crashing on the couch and an inflatable mattress, but then they spent the next few nights in a hotel.

Cooper's daughter, Kayla, was nineteen, and, while she wasn't a child, she still ate up all the attention that Blaine gave her. Whatever she asked for, he gave it to her, and he even took her shopping and seemed thrilled when they returned home laden with bags. The way his eyes lit up when he looked at her. He was happy when they were here, so that couldn't have been what - oh. Oh no, Kurt thought. Kayla. He's upset that his niece is gone, he's complaining about the apartment, about something being missing and how he wants a big change.

Kurt turned away from Blaine and proceeded to clean up the pieces of glass, a bit frantic now, as he considered the possibilities in his head. Did Blaine want a baby? They were both at an age and stage in their life now where this would be feasible, but Kurt wasn't so sure this was what he wanted at all. Now he was terrified to bring it up because, if this was really what Blaine wanted, then they certainly weren't on the same page, and the last thing Kurt wanted to do was break his heart.

The following week, Kurt avoided broaching the subject in conversation with Blaine. There were a few more minor outbursts from Blaine, but Kurt eventually made himself believe that Blaine was having some sort of mid-life crisis. It made sense, he thought. If they didn't live in the city, he would have encouraged Blaine to get it all out of his system by making some immense impulsive purchase like a sports car or something, but that wasn't going to work in this situation.

Was he in need of companionship? It made Kurt sad to think about this, but he knew that they were both still very busy, Kurt more than Blaine currently. Maybe he wasn't around as often as Blaine needed him to be right now. These thoughts cycled over and over in Kurt's mind over the next few days.

Something caught his eye in a storefront window as he walked by on his way home from work, and he stopped and doubled back. It was a flyer for an animal shelter. A grin stretched across Kurt's face as he read the flyer and looked at the picture of a kitten in the corner. That might just work, he thought. Maybe if he got Blaine some sort of pet, he would forget that he wanted a baby. Animals were basically children anyway, right? Kurt sure hoped that this would work. An animal he could live with, but, if he didn't have the time to give Blaine the affection he needed, then how could he expect to bring another needy human into their home and provide that person with the love they deserved?

-s-

"Kurt, I need to talk to you about something important," Blaine began, patting the cushion next to him and signaling for Kurt to have a seat. He had his laptop open in front of him. He pulled up his bookmarks. "I've been doing some research, and I want to show you what I found."

Kurt sidled up next to Blaine and leaned over to get a good look at the screen. It was a realty site, and there were several listings of apartments that Blaine had saved. Most of them were two bedroom and one to two baths which made Kurt nervously shift in his seat.

"I've been looking for a bigger apartment," Blaine began to explain. "I realized that, when Cooper had Kayla here," he paused. Here it comes, Kurt thought. It was all about to crash down on him, and he wasn't prepared. "Kurt, we've been living here for a very long time now, and it's comfortable and familiar, but I want to be able to have people over and have room enough for them to stay."

"So, you want to move to a bigger apartment?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. I want there to be a guest room Kayla or whoever can sleep in. I enjoy having my family over, but there's just not enough space here. I've been home a lot more often since the tour, as you know, and that's when it really started getting to me."

"Are you sure that's all it is? You just need more space?" he asked again.

"That's all," Blaine said looking incredulously at Kurt. "What? What did you think it was?"

"Oh my god, this is such a relief. Now you're going to laugh at me, but I seriously thought you wanted a baby!" Kurt blurted out.

"A baby -?" Blaine's eyes grew wide once he put all the pieces together. "Oh, Kurt - no, I mean, is that what you wanted?" he asked softly and carefully. He braced himself for the answer.

"_No_! I mean, no, Blaine. It's not that I don't like children, it's just that I don't think that I have the means to care for them with my job and my writing career," Kurt admitted.

Blaine sighed a breath of relief. "Kurt, it's a good thing we're talking about this now. I don't mean to sound morbid or anything, but I'm a little too old to raise children. And, you're right. We _are_ a little too busy, and our career tracks are not ideal for raising a family. But it's alright, because all I want is you. Besides, that's what we have nieces and nephews for," Blaine smiled and nudged Kurt playfully in the arm.

Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I have to admit something to you," Kurt said quietly, a grin laced with guilt creeping onto his face.

"What did you do?" Blaine asked, now suddenly aware that this could be very very bad.

"I thought that you wanted a baby, right? And I got the idea in my head that I could distract you by finding you a pet instead to fill the void. Yesterday, I went over to the animal shelter and," Kurt paused. "I wasn't sure what I would find, but as I was walking through the kennel, I spotted this droopy-eyed chocolate lab puppy, and I just died a little inside. I kept thinking, gee those eyes look familiar, and I realized she reminded me of you, and I just wanted to take her home right then and there and surprise you with her," Kurt rambled.

Blaine watched Kurt with an amused expression on his face. Then, after he considered what Kurt had said - he imagined a dog prancing around the apartment, cuddling with him on the sofa when Kurt wasn't there to do it, begging for table scraps with beautiful, somber eyes - he decided that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. He could use the company, something to keep him busy while Kurt was away at work or immersed in his writing at home.

There was something else Blaine wasn't telling Kurt yet that had also been bothering him. Now that he had completed his second album and tour, his contract had been officially fulfilled, and he was exhausted. He was thinking about settling down and going back to the occasional small gig. More or less, he was ready to retire. So, he would be spending a lot more time at home which was another reason he wanted a change of scenery, a bigger living space in which he could entertain family and guests. But he refocused his thoughts back on the last thing Kurt had said.

"Do you really want her?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yes. I absolutely fell in love. Her name is Daisy," he added. The smile that graced Kurt's face as he spoke about the puppy was irresistible, and Blaine's heart melted.

"Then put your shoes on. We're going out," Blaine said, standing up and pulling Kurt up with him. Kurt beamed and walked with Blaine towards the front door. "You know that this gives me even more of a reason to find a bigger place. Puppies grow larger, and our baby is going to need more space to roam around," Blaine said, pulling Kurt to his side in a one-armed hug.

"I'm perfectly okay with that," Kurt said and kissed Blaine on the cheek. "We'll check out those apartments you have queued up tomorrow."

"I seriously couldn't have chosen a better man to marry," Blaine said, eyes shining as he looked at Kurt. "I love you, Kurt Hummel."

"I love you too, Blaine Anderson."


End file.
